The present disclosure relates to fluid filters, and in particular to filters for liquid fuel. More particularly, the present disclosure relates to fluid filter assemblies including sealed outlets for discharging filtered fuel to a destination outside the fluid filter assembly.
Fluid filters are used onboard vehicles and in other apparatus containing fluid transport systems to remove unwanted solids or other contaminants from the fluid. Oil filters and fuel filters are provided to clean oil and fuel used in vehicle engines. Filter seals are used to minimize unwanted leakage of fluids such as oil and fuel from a fluid filter.
A fluid filter assembly in accordance with the present disclosure includes a filter housing, a filter element, and a fluid discharge system for discharging liquid fuel from a filtered-fluid region formed in the filter element to destinations outside of the filter housing. The fluid discharge system includes an outlet conduit extending from the filtered-fluid region through an aperture formed in the filter housing and an inlet conduit carrying liquid fuel into the filter housing for delivery to the filter element.
The fluid discharge system further includes an elongated grommet mounted to extend around the outlet conduit to lie in sealing engagement with the filter element and the filter housing. The grommet is arranged inside the filter housing to block unfiltered liquid fuel discharged into the filter housing through the inlet conduit from mixing with filtered fuel in the filtered-fluid region of the filter element.
In illustrative embodiments, an inner end of the elongated grommet is located to close and seal a gap between the filter element and the outlet conduit to block unwanted leakage of fluid from the filtered-fluid region into other spaces in the filter housing. An outer end of the elongated grommet is located to engage the filter housing. In one embodiment, the elongated grommet has a necked-down mid-portion providing the elongated grommet with an hour-glass shape. In other embodiments, the elongated grommet has a cylinder shape. In one embodiment, the length of the elongated grommet is about equal to the diameter of the inner end of the elongated grommet. In an illustrative embodiment, the fluid filter assembly is configured to filter fuel that is delivered from a fuel tank to an engine and the outlet conduit is adapted to return some of the filtered fuel to the fuel tank.
Additional features of the present disclosure will become apparent to those skilled in the art upon consideration of the following detailed description of illustrative embodiments exemplifying the best mode of carrying out the invention as presently perceived.